fbwmfandomcom-20200214-history
Known Issues
Major Known Issue Many recent issues (not all), like many issues before, are account based and multiple users have mentioned that some of their accounts are fine while others are not working at all. Many issues have already been dealt with concerning recent FB changes, but if you experience further lack of processing, first make sure a revision has not come out by updating your script. If no revision exists, check the comments below in this section and feel free to add to them if you have information not already supplied. Thanks to all of you who sent in new Debug Console information. Special thanks to those of you who let me use your FB accounts to track this stuff down. IMPORTANT! Firefox needs to be altered slightly to work with version 1.4 or 1.5 of this script. #Set up Firefox to allow closing of tabs/windows opened by this script: Instructions #Set up Firefox to keep new tabs/windows from stealing focus: Instructions #Facebook not showing Options Menu: Instructions For WM 1.5, you also need to make sure Sidekick scripts execute after the main WM script. #Set an order to your scripts: Instructions #WM 1.5 still not working? Try these tips: Fix1.5 What you need to know about HTTPS mode: HTTPS Warning Direct Help Some changes to FB are rolled out over the servers over a week's time or more. FB got smart and decided not to screw everybody over at once. Because of this, sometimes I am the last to see changes made to the FB layout and where they put data. I can't script for what I can't see, so I need your help. If you would like to have me try to debug the script directly by using your FB account, you can contact me on FB with your account login and password. Please change your password to something totally useless before you let me in, and then put it back after I'm done using it. I have already used some friend's accounts to make changes needed for revisions. Please DO NOT post that kind of information here on the wiki. Wikis are not secure in the least. People from other planets can steal your identity to use on their own worlds. You are warned. Before Posting New Bugs Before posting new bugs, or commenting on the script, check the list of "Latest" and "Known Bugs" below. You should also check to make sure a new version has not been released for this script already. If you still cannot find a bug listed that matches what seems to be wrong with your script, post a comment far below. Important 'Double check that you read this document: ' *Important Information for Users Upgrading from WM 1.4 to WM 1.5 Latest * Facebook does not call the required "onload" function when you move from feed to feed using their links. If you have told the WM script to "Don't Process On" any page, and then move from feed to feed, you need to Refresh the page to restart your script. This is not an issue with this script, but the way facebook works. A work around is still in the making. * WM 1.5 and its Sidekicks are sensitive to execution order. If a Sidekick is not docking correctly, see OrderBug for help. If this is a nth-party (not mine) Sidekick, check with the creator of that Sidekick script if the OrderBug documentation does not help you. * WM 1.5 options created by Sidekicks can accidentally be deleted if you "save" your options when sidekicks are not docked. DO NOT CLICK SAVE IF ANY OF YOUR SIDEKICKS DO NOT APPEAR IN THE OPTIONS MENU. * WM 1.5 no longer caters to any other script, including FVWM. If you play FV, I suggest running FVWM separately from WM1.5 or try the Sidekick script. * Because the menu layout and the ability to nest options deeper than one level does not work with WM 1.4, it is time to lay WM 1.4 to rest. Please upgrade to the latest revision of WM 1.5. * Some users are reporting that when clicking script updating links, the newest version that I quote a number for is not appearing. Instead the last downloaded release is trying to install again. This is not a function of my script or a fault at the userscripts.org site. Its a function of your browser's cache system. To remedy this issue, either clear your cache or hold CTRL or SHIFT key (depending on MAC/PC and browser version/type) while clicking to install a script. This should clear your local cache for that specific file and get you the newest file. Otherwise you are downloading the old version from your own cache. * If for some reason you are experiencing high quantities of yellowed timed-out posts (or in short mode yellow "error" marked posts), you might consider setting your time out delay to 45 seconds or higher. See Options Menu > Basic Tech Options > Item Acceptance Page Timeout. Some game servers are terribly slower than others, especially CV and EA. * If you enable the custom debug window and also set its sensitivity to "function calls", the window will quickly fill and keep on filling until you run out of memory, ESPECIALLY if you use DOM tracking and editing software such as FireBug. * If you use DOM tracking and editing software with GM, you are more likely to suffer stuck buttons, especially while using my FB AutoPublish or the Ravenwood scripts. Two or more scripts will try to do the same thing at or near the same time and with the help of those DOM editors, you will likely have to restart FF, or worse, you might need to reboot to release the bottleneck. * Because sidekicks are sensitive to order of execution, I put some code in each sidekick to try reattaching after 1 second if they happen to fire first. This can still be problematic for those who use the option to "Hide unsupported posts". On the first run or two of the WM main script, sometimes your wanted posts will be removed from the feed because the sidekicks didn't get time to tell the main script they wanted those posts. If you have this issue, either turn off "Hide unsupported posts" or put your scripts in the correct order by using the OrderBug walkthrough. *Using some GreaseMonkey global exludes, such as those suggested Here may actually cause some of my scripts to stop working, such as the RwF Message Center Assistant and the FB Auto Publish (see OtherScripts). If you want to use these global excludes and use those scripts, simply remove any global excludes that mention the following: Dialog, Connect, Plugins, and Lists. WM requires Lists if you intend to run it there. RwF scripts and FB AutoPub require the rest. Known Bugs and Not Bugs * On server timeout in the main running window, this program will halt. This is not a bug. * On a server timeout in the child window (sidekick), the program should resume at the next entry after your supplied timeout. This is not a bug. * Users of GreaseMonkey 0.9.4 may not be able to disable/enable scripts in Firefox. The bug is not in this script. * Users of GreaseMonkey 0.9.5 may not be able to control sidekick windows properly when using Firefox 3 or unsupported browsers. The bug is not in this script. * Using a Facebook app filter does not actually remove posts from the page, it only hides them using CSS, so this script will still pick them up and try to process them. I do not suggest using Facebook app filters. Instead use the more specific options found under Feed Filter Options. * Some posts do not get processed while WM is running, this is because two posts have the same key. Recently some FrontierVille users have been forcing their message to post twice, but since it has the same key, their friends can't actually use them. This script ignores the second post, but marks both with the same status after refresh. Ravenwood players who force multiple posts can usually get a different key per post, but if they click too fast its the same key. This is not a bug with the WM script. * Users of AVG Security Toolbar are having trouble running some scripts. This script uses at least one backdoor left open on purpose by Firefox. AVG seems to close those doors. See the AVG documentation to get around this problem, or disable AVG when running GM scripts. Other anti-virus toolbars may affect GreaseMonkey similarly. You can't be a hacker and be virus paranoid at the same time. Either drop the toolbar or drop this script family. * If you use FB in the secure browsing setting, everything you do on FB will run in HTTPS mode. This causes all hell to break loose. Some games wont work, scripts cannot use back doors, and sidekicks can't talk to the main script body. Do please read the HTTPS document for my rant on this. Its not a bug with this script, with GM or FF. Its just how the world works. Report a Bug When you post a bug, make sure you post: * the browser and version * the version of GreaseMonkey you are using * the version of the WM script you are using. **Most users should be on the current version (see link above to check for most recent version), but if you run an old version on purpose, do let me know. *the version of the Sidekick you are experiencing problems with * which feed page you are running the script on by copying and pasting the address from the browser's address bar. * if you selected in the options to disable this page or not (this is a common mistake). See Feed Filter Options for more info about this. *You can also include (copy and paste) errors found in the error console (Firefox: Tools > Error Console > Errors Tab). Be sure to show only those errors that pertain to either this script or reference a line in the GreaseMonkey js file. *Attach a picture of any useful information. Feel free to post the picture right to this wiki, otherwise just upload it to some site and give me the link. *You can now also use my custom Debug Window shown on the sidebar under the WM options. Please only report issues at level "Known Serious Errors" and higher. You can enable and set the sensitivity of your debug window in the options menu under Basic Tech Options. Defaults are right where I need them, but you can play with them all you want. Category:Bug Category:Docs